Solo faltó una mirada
by Blondieisindahouse
Summary: Fionna está aburrida de su vida escolar, ¿Que pasaría con la aparición de una nueva persona en su vida? ¿Que pasaría si esa persona es su profesor? AU FionnaxMarshall principalmente pero voy a poner de todo un poco. Rating T solo para estar segura.


Blondie is in da house. Los invito a que lean mi nueva historia, espero que les guste jeje

NOTAS: Es un AU, ahí podrán ver los detalles en la historia. AT no me pertenece, si no FP nunca se hubiera creado muahaha(?)

* * *

FIONNA POV

Y al fin había llegado, el último día de clases. El último día que tendría que ver su cara. El último día que me tendría que aguantar todas estas ganas. Al fin…

FLASHBACK

Ugh, como odiaba tener que volver a clases. Ya habían pasado mis 2 semanas de vacaciones de invierno y tenía que volver a la rutina de siempre. Gracias a Glob solo me quedaba un año y medio pasa salir de la escuela y poder ser libre, aunque tampoco digamos que estaba muy preparada para lo que venía después.

-Viernes de esa misma semana-

-No puedo creer que al fin haya pasado la primera semana del semestre, siento que está pasando muy lento. No lo soporto- Le comenté a mi primo y mejor amigo Finn. Agradecía tanto que estuviéramos en la misma clase. Y que estuviéramos sentados juntos.

-Tranquila Fionnita, ya verás como todo pasará rápido. Ni te darás cuenta y ya estarás saliendo del último grado. Aprovecha tus últimos años- Me respondió.- Además, nunca sabes, tal vez pase algo interesante este semestre.

-Eso espero, o sea, ni siquiera he tenido un novio en mis 16 años, ¡Soy un fracaso de adolescente! Ojala si quiera apareciera alguien interesante-

-No te pierdes de mucho, es mejor la vida de soltero, sin tantas preocupaciones- Claramente él decía eso, si hace nada rompió con su novia por culpa de que ella se fue con otro. Eso me dejaba claro que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan.

-Vamos chicos, todos al salón. Sé que es la última hora y están cansados pero no crean que yo estoy mejor- Escuché la voz de la profesora de química, Sydney, mientras ella entraba a la sala. Era bastante agradable, un punto a favor de las profesoras jóvenes (si no me equivoco tenía aproximadamente 25 años). Nos sentamos en nuestros lugares con Finn y empezamos a prestar atención a la clase. Fue una muy "divertida" clase sobre ácidos y bases. Cuando quedaban 10 minutos para salir, la profesora Sydney nos dejó libres de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

-Hola nenes- Escuché a nuestra amiga Grace "Grumosa" acercarse a nuestros asientos. Era bastante divertido estar con ella. Detrás de ella venía Marceline, la otra chica del grupo. Ella debería ir dos años más arriba pero repitió un año y se tomó otro libre, que envidia lo último. Al fin y al cabo Finn, Grumosa, Marceline y yo, éramos un grupo inseparable.

-Hola babe- Le respondí en ese mismo tono sensualote que siempre usábamos, luego reímos.

-Realmente odio química, no entiendo nada- Nos dijo grumosa mientras tomaba su mochila dispuesta para irse de la clase.

-Exactamente por eso es que la odias- Le respondí con una sonrisa- A mi realmente me gusta lo que es, solo que a veces me aburren las clases.-

-Concuerdo con grumosa, tampoco me gusta química- Habló Finn- Realmente prefiero física- Esta última frase la dijo con una mirada perversa, mientras de sus labios salía algo parecido a un "grr".

-Solo lo dices porque la profesora Bonnibel- Respondió Marceline, quien había estado callada hasta el minuto. Bonnibel era la nueva profesora de física que había llegado este año, era bastante joven, de hecho recién había terminado sus estudios. Obviamente captó la atención de todo el alumnado masculino.

-Jaja, eso es verdad Finn- Le dije riendo- No entiendo cómo te puede gustar, ella tiene 23 y tu solo 16. Jamás sucederá. – Me encantaba ser cruel con el pequeño.

-¡Déjame soñar!- exclamó Finn, a lo que todos nos reímos.

-Oye ¿y tú no que tenías una novia?- Preguntó la pelimorado- ¡No deberías mirar a otras!-

-Realmente yo y Flama terminamos la otra semana, me estaba engañando con algún extranjero. No digan nada, realmente estoy mejor así- En ese minuto vi como en los ojos de Marceline saltaba una chispa, pero preferí ni mencionarlo. Jamás he logrado entender sus sentimientos hacia mi primo.

-¡Chicos presten atención!- La profesora Sydney habló haciéndonos callar- La próxima semana vendrá un profesor practicante, es su último año de universidad así que espero que lo traten bien y no lo asusten.-

-Claaaaaaaro profesora- Dijimos toda la clase con un tono de "no te prometemos nada"- Profe, ¿Es lindo?- Oí a una de nuestras compañeras preguntar, realmente no sé siquiera porque lo preguntaban. Las pobres seguían soñando que siquiera él les fuera a hacer caso.

-Es bastante guapo chicas, no se enamoren- Nos dijo riendo nuestra profesora- Éramos compañeros en la universidad, obviamente él iba algunos cursos más abajo- Luego de esto tocaron la campana que anunciaba nuestra hermosa libertad. Solo quería llegar a mi casa, comer algo y sacarme este maldito uniforme.

-Bueno, espero que sea guapo como la profe dijo- Mencionó grumosa- Al menos tendría algo que mirar en clases- Rió

- Babosa- Le respondí mientras me reía.

-Sí y qué?- Me respondió con un tono algo molesto, pero sabía que lo hacía de broma. – Ok chicos, yo ya me debo ir ¡Adiós!-

-Adiós Grumosa- Se despidió Marceline- ¿Alguno de ustedes se va caminando?

-Yo sí, ¿y tú Fi?- Pregunto Finn

-Lo siento amigos, debo ir a hacer unas cosas antes de volver a casa, vayan ustedes. ¡Adiós!- Luego de esto Finn y Marcy salieron de la sala y me quedé sola en el lugar. Debo admitir que la llegada de un nuevo profesor me ponía nerviosa, uno nunca sabe quién puede ser o como. Tendré que esperar a la próxima semana para descubrirlo.

-o-

A la llegada de la semana siguiente agarré un horrible resfriado que no me permitió ir a la escuela. Aunque amaba quedarme en casa, odiaba vomitar. Y tampoco me gustaba mucho tener que atrasarme en todas las clases. Después de mejorarme volví a clases el lunes. Grumosa y Marceline se pusieron a hablar sobre el famoso profesor nuevo. La descripción exacta de mi amiga fue "Es lindo pero he visto mejores, de cualquier modo me podré desconcentrar mirándolo en clases". Esa chica realmente estaba loca, pero por eso la quería.

Toda esa semana me mantuve ansiosa, pero no entendía el porqué. Ese misterioso profesor me volvía loca y aun ni siquiera lo conocía. Llegó el tan esperado día viernes aunque raramente había olvidado lo del profesor. En el recreo anterior a la clase de química la inspectora me detuvo para pedirme unos favores. Mientras los hacía deben haber pasado 15 minutos desde que había empezado la clase así que decidí apurarme al entrar a la sala.

-Profesora, disculpe por llegar tarde, la inspectora…- Y lo vi. No creía en el amor a primera vista hasta que lo vi. Su piel era bastante blanca y contrastaba con su cabello azabache. Era considerablemente alto y de contextura delgada, pero se podía ver que no era flacuchento (esos brazos decían lo contrario). Llevaba una capa blanca de profesor, aun así podía ver que debajo usaba una camisa tartán, jeans y zapatillas negras _Oh glob, ¿es que no sabía que eso me mataba? _En ese instante tomé la peor decisión de mi vida, levante mis ojos hasta encontrarme con los suyos. Eran azul profundo, de lejos podrían ser confundidos con negro pero mientras yo lo miraba podía ver cada detalle de su iris. Cada detalle de su cara fue grabada en mi mente con tinta permanente que sabía que no podía ser borrada.

-Señorita ¿Usted quien es?- Preguntó un tanto confundido mientras sacaba el plumón de la pizarra.-No recuerdo haberla visto la clase anterior-.

-Y-yo soy Fionna Murtons, la semana anterior estaba enferma- Traté de responder con el poco aire que salía de mis pulmones.

-Espera ¿No que Murtons era un chico?-

-Ehhh…- La voz no me salía. Gracias a glob escuché la voz de Finn al fondo.

-Ese soy yo, profesor. Somos primos, por eso el apellido y el parecido- Explicó mi primo.

-Oh, ok. Bueno, un placer conocerla señorita Murtons- No se si estaría soñando pero sentí una mirada con más de un sentido de su parte- Yo me llamo Marshall Lee Abadeer, para que no cause confusiones. Por favor tome asiento- A esto solo pude asentir y caminar hasta mi asiento al lado de Finn.

No pude prestar atención en toda la clase, solo pude pensar en esa mirada. _¡No! Fionna, el es solo tu profesor, jamás te miraría así. No te ilusiones, ¡Se que es demasiado sexy pero no pienses más en él! _

A la salida me despedí de ambos profesores y al mirarlo volví a sentir esa mirada. No podía ser real, el era un hombre de 23, yo una adolescente de 16. Además ¡Era mi profesor! De camino vuelta a casa, mis tres amigos me acosaron con preguntas sobre lo que había pasado al llegar a clases. No sabía que responderles. Ni siquiera sabía bien que había pasado. Realmente es como si verlo hubiera encendido una chispa dentro de mí que sabía que no se iba a apagar.

* * *

Wolas que tal? Aquí su servidora :3

Debo admitir que me inspiré en este fanfic mientras estaba en clases de química, viendo como el profesor practicante hacía clases alkdjla Pero yo no soy como Fionna y estas cosas no me suceden jejeje solo soy una loca adolescente pero es que el profe es hermoso slakdañldkñ (Aunque no se parece a Marshy jeje)

Ah por cierto el flashback es bastante largo, así que aun falta para volver al "presente" del inicio de la historia.

Espero que les guste, dejen un review para que lo siga :3 Bye!


End file.
